Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated wafer processing method.
Description of the Related Art
An SOI (Silicon On Insulator) wafer manufacturing method referred to as a hydrogen ion delamination method or the like is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H05-211128, for example). In this manufacturing method, first, hydrogen ions or rare gas ions are implanted through an oxide film formed on a surface of a silicon wafer to form a fine bubble layer within the silicon wafer.
Next, the oxide film on the surface is brought into close contact with another silicon wafer serving as a substrate to form a laminated wafer constituted of the two silicon wafers. Thereafter, the laminated wafer is heated to cleave the silicon wafer at the fine bubble layer. A silicon thin film is thereby formed on the silicon wafer serving as a substrate with the oxide film interposed therebetween.